Un cumpleaños poco convencional
by mucho.tiempo.libre.productions
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de C.C ¿una Euphy revivida?,y mucho mas en este fanfic ¡Disfrutenlo!


Un cumpleaños muy poco convencional.

Declaimer: Quiero establecer que por mucho que yo quisiera Code Geass no me pertenece (solo en mis sueños) y es propiedad de las genias del anime Clamp, y que si fuera por mi Lelouch nunca se hubiera "muerto" y habría hecho añicos el Lancelot hace mucho, ¡disfrútenlo!

Lelouch POV.

Desperté muy temprano ese día, bueno… ¿quién no se despertaría si lo botan de la cama cada 4 segundos? .La bruja si que sabe patear fuerte ¡es como una mula!, estoy pensando seriamente en dormir en el patio, como sea hoy era un día muy "especial" para mí. Al pararme del suelo observé que C.C dormía placidamente, mientras yo estaba con un lumbago tremendo, pero se veía tan linda y tranquila abrazada de la cosa hecha con queso que decidí no regañarle. La besé en la frente y me dirigí hacia la salida de la habitación, tenía mucho que hacer…

C.C POV.

Odio el sol, estaba tan cómoda durmiendo con cheese-kun en la inmensa cama de Lelouch, ni lo sentí irse, debe estarme haciendo mi desayuno. Me desperté perezosamente de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero fui detenida.

— ¡C.C! ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó asustado Lelouch.

— Sabes, es una buena pregunta, me voy a dormir.

— Jeje—rió nerviosamente, algo raro pasaba— claro, después ¿podrías vestirte decentemente cuando termines de dormir?

— Me insultas Lelouch, yo siempre me visto decentemente para ti—dije irónicamente— pero ¿para que quieres que me vista como tu hermana? —noté de inmediato que esa pregunta lo incomodó.

— Eh…yo…por que… ¿quién eres, mi madre? ¡ponte el maldito vestido! —saliendo furioso de la habitación.

— Niña—bufé, después cerré la puerta y me volví a dormir, esta vez cerrando las cortinas.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño, la verdad nunca había soñado alguna cosa. Se trataba de cheese-kun peleando con el Lancelot en una pelea a muerte, debo dejar de comer tanto queso, si claro, y después Rolo va a admitir que le gusta su hermano. Cuando desperté ya era de noche, esto supera mi record anterior, creo que debería dormir menos. Mi cheese-kun estaba en el suelo junto con todas las sábanas, no dormí tan bien como quería ¡maldito Lelouch y su incertidumbre!. Fui hacia su closet y me encontré con muchos vestidos de Nunally, o Lelouch se vestía de niña en las noches o algo peor, agarré su ropa junto con la de ella y las combiné, seguro que esto si lo hacía enojar.

Lelouch POV.

¿les había dicho cuanto odiaba a C.C?, le había dicho que durmiera hace siete horas, ¡siete horribles horas!, nunca pensé que odiaría tanto a alguien, ¡ni siquiera el Lancelot supera esto!, bueno…están empatados. Organicé todo con tanto "esmero", la verdad yo no hice casi nada, ¿pero al menos fue mi idea hacer todo esto no?

— ¿Lulu estas bien? —preguntó preocupada Nunally.

— Si hermanita querida, no pasa nada, es solo que ¡la tonta de C.C se tarda mucho en bajar! — lo último lo dije con énfasis hacia la escalera, con la inútil esperanza de que ella me oyera. Escuché que tocaban a la puerta, Dios quiera que sea la policia para sacarla de ahí, pero no.

— ¿Suzaku?

— ¿Lelouch?

— ¿Supongo?

— Emm… ¿bueno?

— Si, si soy yo ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Vine a la fiesta?

— ¡No me respondas con preguntas! —dije molesto— pasa luego—abriéndole la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

— ¡Hola enemigos míos! —dijo alegremente a los invitados que lo miraron con odio— oye Lelouch ¿Dónde estaciono el Lancelot?

— Que te parece en tu trase…

— ¡lejos de mi casa! —contesté rápidamente evitando que Kallen terminara de hablar.

— Voy y vuelo, no me extrañes—dijo al más estilo rock star.

— No lo haremos—contestaron todos los de la orden de caballeros negros.

— ¡Cállense! —dijo molesto Suzaku— al menos yo eh…

— ¿No era que te ibas? —dijo Kallen.

— Si pero me interrumpen, ya ahora me iba—dijo yéndose al fin.

— ¿Dios por que me odias? —pregunté al cielo—si yo no soy malito, son las de Clamp las que me obligan, que frustración.

— Tranquilo onee-san —lo consoló Rolo— ya verás que C.C bajará y amará la fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños que le hiciste.

— Más le vale—repuse— y será la última vez que para ganar tiempo le ponga somnífero a su Cheese-kun

C.C POV

No sé porque habría jurado que Lelouch me gritó algo abajo, mejor me termino de vestir rápido y bajaba antes de que el mismo me hiciera bajar por las malas. ¿Cómo podía estar cómoda Nunally con estos vestidos tan aparatosos?, siempre los odié, ¿Qué bueno que la ropa de Lelouch es tan ancha que hace que esté más a gusto verdad?, que conste que fui irónica. Cuando bajé todo parecía de lo más extraño, observé que estaba lleno de gente con decoraciones fiesteras por toda la casa.

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos, asustándome de inmediato.

— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que pude decir.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños C.C! —dijo Nunally abrazándome.

— Si, si. Lelouch—dije llamándolo— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

— Bueno, verás cuando la fecha de tu nacimiento se repite en algún día del año, y tus seres queridos vienen a celebrarlo y hay pastel, regalos y globos, eso en el mundo terrícola se llama cumpleaños querida C.C—dijo chistoso, como si acabara de explicar lo más obvio del mundo.

— No me refiero a eso, ¿Dónde esta mi desayuno?

— Son las 8 de la tarde ¿cómo vas a desayunar?

— Es mi "cumpleaños" ¿no?, yo mando, así que quiero desayunar ahora.

— ¡Pero C.C!

— No lloriquees, que así mojas mi desayuno, anda.

— "Gracias Lelouch por todo, eres tan bueno" —dijo irónicamente hacia sí mismo y se fue a la cocina. Después de hacerme mi desayuno a duras penas, y obligarlo a que comiera conmigo, nos fuimos hacia el salón.

Todo siguió su curso normal, por un rato, no pensé que conociera tanta gente, estaba la orden de caballeros negros, los tontos compañeros de clase de Lelouch, los amigos de Suzaku, en general casi todos los que aparecen la serie. De repente Rolo se levantó del sillón y dijo:

— ¡Hora de los regalos!, ¡primero el mío!

— Como sea, dame—dije tomando el regalo en mis manos abriéndolo, era una cajita de música blanca con pequeñas incrustaciones de oro por los bordes, la levanté para encontrarme con lo más traumático, dentro de ella se encontraban muchas joyas, pero lo que más resaltaba era un muñequito que se movía al ritmo de la música, pero el muñequito era él mismo vestido como bailarina de ballet.

— ¿Quedaste impresionada cierto? —dijo muy contento—sabía que te encantaría.

— Y si que me encantó—dije irónica— siguiente.

— ¡El mío! —dijo alegre ¿Euphy?

— ¿Euphy?, ¿no estabas muerta? —dije sorprendida.

— Claro que no.

— Si, habías matado a medio Nipón en el capítulo veintidós.

— La magia de los fanfic hace que vuelva a la vida.

—¡Euphy! —dijo emocionado Suzaku— haz vuelto.

— Si, amado Suzaku.

— Aquí vamos de nuevo—dijo Annya.

— Creo que voy a vomitar—repuso Kallen.

— Veamos que me trajeron—dije abriendo el regalo, consistía en un varias cintas de razo, como de época antigua, bien largas y hermosas.

— Lulu las ama—dijo Euphy.

— Que bueno, por que se las pondrá él—dije— siguiente.

— ¡El de nosotros! —dijeron los de la orden de caballeros negros— ¡ábrelo, ábrelo!—dijo eufórico Ogi.

— Bueno, no me presionen—dije abriéndolo, el regalo era un álbum de fotos con todos los de la orden, cuando intentábamos acabar a Britannia, con fotos de Zero y mías sin darnos cuenta, me emocionó bastante el regalo.

— Lindo—fue la única palabra inexpresiva que pude decir—siguiente.

— Bueno, ya que insisten, el mío—dijo Suzaku, luego de dejar en paz a la pobre Euphy, la compadezco.

— Veamos, cuanto te pagan por perseguirnos—dije para luego abrir su presente, consistía en un holograma de el Lancelot atacando toda la cuidad. Que idiota.

— Eh… ¿gracias? — ¿Qué mas podía decir? — se nota que te esforzaste. Siguiente.

Así continuaron los desastrosos regalos, y yo como soy tan sincera le dije lo horrible que eran, aunque como todos estaban pendientes de la fiesta me ignoraron completamente, que triste. Después de un rato apareció Rolo acompañado de Lelouch con una gigante torta hecha con pizza, siendo sostenida por un cheese-kun y cheese-chan hechos de verdadero queso, ¡dios estoy en el cielo!, creo que se me cayeron lágrimas de la emoción.

— ¡Pizza!, ¡Oh por Dios, gracias por todo… Rolo!—dije abrazándolo con mucha alegría.

— Pero que demo… ¡C.C la idea del pastel fue mía! — gritó molesto Lelouch.

— Si, claro y de repente tú hiciste esta fiesta y el pastel es tuyo y todo el mérito para ti ¿no?, no te aproveches de Rolo que se esforzó tanto.

— ¿Sabes que?, la fiesta estuvo muy entretenida y todo pero ¡miren la hora que es!, ya la fiesta duró mucho, ¡hasta Nunally esta ebria!, así que **TODOS **deben irse **ahora**.

— ¡Sigamos la fiesta en mi casa! —dijo Jeremiah.

Así fue como todos se fueron, dejando la casa peor que arruinada, pero ni pienso limpiar todo eso tendrá que hacerlo Lelouch y hablando de él, me miraba con mucha molestia como si yo le hubiera hecho algo, pero después se rindió al ver que no hizo efecto en mí, así que se tiró al sillón derrotado.

— Creo que en verdad es tarde—dijo— mejor anda a dormir, yo limpiaré todo esto.

— Pero es mi "cumpleaños", quiero pasarlo contigo.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo sorprendido— de todos modos no hay nadie en la casa aparte de tu y yo.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa?

— ¿Qué Suzaku ya no robará cervezas del refrigerador?

— No, yo me refiero, ahora que estamos solo los dos—dije acercándome peligrosamente hacia él— ¡podemos pedir pizza! —arrebatándole el celular del bolsillo.

— Me rindo, pide lo que quieras— de verdad parecía cansado, aunque ni se le notaba tanto ya que su pelo le tapaba toda la cara.

— Te ves fatal, parece que sí trabajaste mucho.

— Todo sea por hacer tu tonto cumpleaños.

— Pero tengo una duda, ¿Por qué me hiciste una fiesta de cumpleaños si ni yo se cuando nací?

— Nunca supe cuando naciste, así que como se cumplen tres años desde que te conocí en ese accidente, quise celebrarlo.

— ¿Pero eso no sería como un aniversario?

— ¡C.C!, que susto, claro que no…si no tenemos nada, además del contrato—diciendo esto último para él.

— Es cierto, perfectamente pudiste quedarte con Shirley, pero verdad que esta muerta, así que solo te quedo yo.

— Bruja.

— ¡Pizza! —dije cuando escuché tocar la puerta, era una deliciosa pizza con doble de queso, mi favorita— es el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme hecho—dije mientras empezaba a comer.

— Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir.

— Vamos—dije alegremente mientras lo tiraba del brazo hacia mi habitación, bueno nuestra habitación.

— Estoy muerto—dijo tirándose hacia la cama.

— Yo también y eso que no hice nada—dije viéndolo desde el espejo—sabes, esa posición tuya puede tentarme.

— Ni que sea tu cumpleaños, ¡no dejaré que me violes!

— Tú te lo pierdes.

— ¿Al menos te gustó el pastel?

— Si, es lo más hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mí—dije sonriendo sinceramente.

— C.C yo…

— No me digas que vas a decirme que me amas—dije irónica mientras le pasaba un trozo de pizza— por esforzarte tanto.

— Claro que no, iba a pedirte un trozo de pizza. —dijo molesto mientras me la arrebataba.

— Duérmete luego—dije apagando las luces y me recosté junto a él. Dormí muy poco así que decidí despertarme y obviamente despertar a Lelouch también.

— C.C ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué hora es?

— Son solo las 5 de la mañana.

— ¿Las 5?, ¿pero C.C que quieres?

— Decirte algo.

— ¿Qué me amas? —dijo irónicamente mientras se incorporaba— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

— Solo quería decirte muchas gracias por todo Lelouch—dije al tiempo que me acercaba hacia él y lo besaba apasionadamente, al principio estaba confundido, pero después me correspondió tomándome de la cintura, mientras yo acariciaba y jugueteaba con su cabello negro, este fue más largo de lo que fueron los anteriores, pero era mi cumpleaños ¿no?

— C.C, tú—dijo tratando de tomar aire— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —dijo molesto.

— "gracias C.C por el mejor beso de mi vida" —dije irónicamente para mí.

— Pero claro me lo tenías que decir ahora que estoy inconsciente ¿verdad?

— Es que tenía que parecer inesperado, ¡Buenas noches! —dije para acurrucarme a su lado y quedarme profundamente dormida.

— Bruja—dijo él para volver a dormirse, pero "tristemente" no había espacio para los dos así que lo empuje con el pie haciendo que se cayera de la cama, lo escuche gritarle a Dios el por que lo odiaba tanto, mientras se volvía a la cama.

— Un cumpleaños poco convencional ¿no? —dije para luego retomar el sueño al lado de Lelouch, mi portador de Geass favorito.

* * *

¡Fin, fin y fin!, un pequeño One-shot pare embellecer sus vidas. La verdad no estoy acostumbrada, pero estuvo muy bueno, inspirado en mi cumpleaños 16 que fue el 7 de les haya gustado.


End file.
